


Remember!

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [12]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past catches up with James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember!

Lord Mortmaigne was thrusting his face into James’ and his spit was flecking the boy’s face.

“You are not only very stupid, James, you are exceptionally ungrateful, now do as you’re told or the consequences for your family will be serious.”

 

“But I don’t understand, Your Lordship, why do I have to take my shorts off to play?”

 

“Don’t argue with me, boy!”

 

With a deep sigh that registered resignation along with sadness and slight defiance, James turned away and began to undo his buttons. “Turn to face me, boy!” His Lordship wasn’t capable of anything but barking orders when they were in the music room. His face set in an impassive mask of non-emotion, James turned to face the old man and continued to remove his shorts. The old man’s eyes fixed greedily on the child’s crotch and his hand moved towards his own.

 

James’ only form of self defence was to refuse to look. If he kept his eyes averted, he was at least in control of one part of his own body; something that he knew wouldn’t last for very long.

 

“Now play, James. Practice the piano piece I showed you last time.” The child looked for the piano stool but of course it had been removed to the other side of the room so he had no option but to stand up to play. The old man moved in behind him, his hands creeping down James’ arms to cover his fingers as they played.

 

Hathaway woke up with a start, shouting and punching. He caught Robbie a hay baler on the chest and his partner shot up in the bed, shaking him by the shoulders.

 

“James, James, stop it. You’re OK. Wake up, I’m here. You’re dreaming.” Risking a head-butt from the blonde head that was flinging around from side to side, Robbie put his arms about James and pressed him close. “Stop it. Stop it. I’m here, pet. I’m here.” He was stroking Hathaway’s head and rocking him. “There, there, shh now, shhhhh.”

 

“Oh God! Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.” Robbie had never heard James use that expression before. This was bad.

 

“Shh pet, you’re OK. I’m here.” James was sobbing uncontrollably and repeating over and over “Sweet Jesus”.

 

Robbie had no idea what to do so he just held his lover and made soothing noises while he looked for some tissues. Eventually James raised his head, his eyes bright red and his nose streaming.

 

“I’m sorry, Robbie. I had a nightmare. It was the worst.” Robbie held out some tissues and tried to clean James’ face for him. “I’m being punished. God is punishing me because I was wicked and evil with you.”

 

“Don’t be daft, man.”

 

“It isn’t daft, Robbie, it’s obvious. I haven’t had a nightmare as vivid as that in years. The first time I … fornicate with you, the dreams come back. I’m being punished.” He burst into tears again.

 

Robbie tried to hold him but James shrugged him off, so Lewis padded out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

 

When he came back in the bedroom James was searching in a drawer and he turned around with a scourge in his hand. Robbie nearly dropped the tea.

 

“What the bloody hell are you doing with that, you stupid sod?”

 

James looked over his shoulder at him and said “Use it. Punish me. Come on – you were quick enough to join me in my sin, now you can get me out of it – punish me.”

 

Robbie grabbed the whip out of James’ hand and threw it to the other side of the room, “Like bloody hell I will, James Hathaway. Sit down there and listen to me.”

 

Sulkily, James sat on the bed and refused to look at Robbie who shook him by the shoulders. “Look at me! Of course you’ve had nightmares tonight. What you did with me this evening that took courage. You had to overcome all kinds of psychological whatyamacalits … so it is preying on your mind. Did it feel wrong? Eh? Did it James, when we were … at it? Eh? Did it feel all wrong then?”

 

Miserably, James shook his head but whispered, still not looking up “But it IS wrong Robbie.”

 

Lewis sat on the bed next to him and put his arms around him. “Alright then, pet. Nothing else ever, not if you don’t want to. I’ll be guided by you, OK? Whatever you want, or don’t.”

James laid his head against Robbie’s chest and sobbed some more while his partner stroked his back.

 

“Thanks. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Robbie. I …”

 

“I know, pet, and I love you too. Must do or I wouldn’t put up with yer nonsense!” He pressed his lips to his partner’s brow and then guided him back to bed. “Come on, pet. See if we can’t get you back to sleep.”


End file.
